Snuggles, Movies, and Relaxing
by MapleTreeway
Summary: Germerica fluff. With the rain keeping them in, America decides to have a movie marathon with Germany. This, of course, includes lots of snuggles and a very embarrassed German.


**A/N: Wow is this late. Haha whoops. Also, still not used to writing Germany.**

**Movie idea from tumblr user **_ask-2p-cardverse-usa / windalchemist001_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>It was storming. The sky was dark and heavy as it cried big, fat teardrops. Occasionally, it'd lash out in anger – lightening illuminating the sky while thunder grumbled not far behind. Down on the ground, the streets were empty as they got pummeled with rain and wind. No one was outside. No one <em>wanted <em>to be outside in such a storm.

America couldn't blame them.

Looking out the window, he watched trees bend back and forth. As reckless as he was, he didn't want to chance going out and having a tree fall on him. Yeah, he was a superpower of a nation, but that didn't mean he couldn't get hurt. And a felled tree would most definitely hurt. A lot. So going outside wasn't an option at the moment. Plus, he didn't think his guest would even _let_ him go without a stern talking to.

…Which left him with video games, countless movies, and the Internet for entertainment. Thankfully, the power hadn't gone out yet. If America was lucky, the Internet would still be up too. So he rushed over into the kitchen, where both his guest and laptop were. Skidding to a halt in front of the laptop, he flipped it open and anxiously pressed the power button.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon! Work, baby! C'mon!" America urged.

Behind him, his guest watched in slight amusement as he threw something away. "The Internet is down," he informed.

"Nooooo. Don't listen to Germany, sugar," the American said to his computer, "he doesn't know what he's talking about."

Germany raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. One year of being in a relationship with America and he was already used to things like this. In some sense, it was sort of sad. In other senses, it didn't shock him.

Suddenly America let out a strangled cry and clutched his hair in desperation. Looking at the computer screen, he said, "The Internet _is_ down…"

"_Ich habe es dir gesagt."_

"Well that blows."

Germany didn't reply.

Turning around in order to face the other better, America proposed, "Sooo do you want to watch a movie instead?"

The German regarded the American warily. "A movie?"

"Yeah, babe. For, like, the first time in forever we both ain't got nothin' to do."

Germany thought it over. It was true, they really had nothing to do other than hang out about the house. Their bosses hadn't assigned anything, leaving their schedules free. Part of Germany grew restless whenever that happened. He always pictured work as something that would busy his days. But now, when there was none, he found himself on edge, _still_ unable to relax fully. Somewhere in this house there had to be something to fix.

"Nein. I have to –"

"Do nothing," America finished for him, poking him in the chest. "Take a chill pill, why don't you? Jesus I thought you'd be more relaxed when there were no papers to do."

For a few moments neither of them said anything, engaging into a staring contest. Light blue eyes stared stoically at deep blue ones. Then, finally, Germany looked away. "Fine. I will try to relax."

America's face broke into a huge grin, and with a whoop he hugged the German. Germany patted his back a bit awkwardly, wondering how he'd gotten into such a relationship.

Letting go, the American dragged his boyfriend to the stairs. When they reached the top, the American turned sharply to the left – away from his bedroom – and stopped outside a white door. Then he let go of Germany's hand and entered into a giant room.

"Welcome," he said, "to the Movie Den."

Germany entered, looking about. In front of him stood a window that overlooked the backyard, the rain gently pattering against it. To his right stood stacks upon stacks of films and tapes. Hundreds of films adorned the walls, along with antique film reels and posters. When he looked to the left, he saw a 72 inch screen television up against the wall. In front of it sat large leather couches. Speakers were placed about the room too, probably for surround sound. And in the middle of it all stood America, grinning like an idiot.

"Isn't it awesome?" America exclaimed. Taking a deep breath in, he spun around. "I love this room."

"Uh, ja. It's pretty…impressive," Germany replied uncertainly.

"You bet it is! I've got every Hollywood film in here plus some others."

"Every?"

"Every. _Gone with the Wind_;_ Harry Potter_; _Superman_; _Mary Poppins. _You name it, I got it."

"_Good Bye Lenin!_ What about that one?"

America made a face and put his hands on his hips. "Okay," he admitted. "Maybe not that one…but only cuz it didn't really sell over here. Other than that, I've got almost everything!"

Somehow, with the sheer amount of DVD's, reels, and tapes there were, Germany didn't doubt it.

"Sooo," the American started, "what movie do ya wanna watch?"

The German shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing with war in it."

"Okay. Hmm…Pixar? No, wait! Disney! You cool with watching Disney?"

"Aren't we too old for Disney?"

"Pfffftttt, its Walt Disney. You can't ever get too old for Disney."

With that, America walked over to one of the many shelves and examined the various titles. Germany watched him, taking in the way his face was etched with concentration. It was a bit funny, really, how the man didn't take world meetings seriously, yet acted like picking out a movie would save the world.

A few minutes later, the American picked one off the shelf, turned around, and waved the DVD in the air. "How about _Pirates of the Caribbean_?" He asked.

Germany raised an eyebrow. "Pirates?"

"Yeah, dude. It's totally kickass. I _promise_. England doesn't like it, though. Says it's 'inaccurate'."

"Well he was a pirate."

"Yeah I know. He'd tell me stories when I was little. So do you want to watch this or not?"

"Ja, sure," the German agreed, shrugging. In all honesty, he didn't care.

"Sweet! Sit down on the couch, will ya? Lemme just go get this in the DVD player."

Germany walked over to the couch and sat down on one side. The screen in front flicked on a second later, showing previews to other movies. Then it suddenly jumped to the home screen before America pressed play.

And then the movie began.

Grinning wildly, America bounded over to the couch and plopped himself next to Germany. "It's the first one, so don't worry about being lost and stuff. I have the others, so if you liked this we can watch those next."

Swiveling his head to look at his boyfriend, Germany echoed in surprise, "Next?!"

"Well what else are we gonna do? We're trapped in a house, alone, with no Internet or work to do."

Thousands of different scenarios raced through Germany's mind. He didn't dare voice them though. There were countless things they could do instead of watching movies; such as fix up the house or bake or read. However, he merely nodded stiffly and turned his attention back to the screen.

It was halfway through the movie that America snuggled up next to him. Blushing, Germany wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and hugged him closer. Normally, he wouldn't do such an act; but they were alone and watching a movie and (though he'd never admit it aloud) he was starting to relax. The movie, it turned out, was surprisingly good for a pirate movie. It appeared America thought so too, because he sighed happily before he took the German's free hand. Idly, he traced patterns as he watched Captain Jack Sparrow get stuck on an island.

A few minutes passed before Germany chanced looking at America. The younger nation sat there, drinking in the film. It was cute, at least to Germany, how much attention the American was paying to the movie. His eyes were watching with excitement, his lips pressed together, and now his hands simply held onto the German's hand. He looked absolutely kissable…

Face now burning, Germany looked away and back to the television screen. No. No kissing. Although god knew how many times they had already.

* * *

><p>Once the movie ended, America immediately got up to go put the second one in. Germany didn't stop him; he found that, while the movie was a bit enjoyable, he enjoyed snuggling with his boyfriend more. And as soon as America came back with a blanket, they resumed it. "This is nice…" the American murmured, head resting on the German's shoulder.<p>

"J-Ja."

"We should do this more often."

Germany didn't reply. He was too embarrassed to admit that he agreed.

Other than America making remarks about Davy Jones neither said anything else. The movie finished two hours later, and when the American went to put the next one in, the German got up and said, "Let me."

"You know which one it is?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Then as an afterthought, the American continued, "Its _Dead Man's Chest_, by the way."

Germany nodded in response and made his way to the shelf. DVDs – all of them Disney – stared at him blankly as he searched. It took him a bit longer than he would've liked to find it, but at last he did. Spinning around, he made his way to the DVD player, wherein he quickly got the film started. Coming back to the couch, he found America sprawled out all over the place.

"Move over, please." Germany ordered.

"Only if you lie down with me~" America replied with a wink.

Face burning, the older one was at a loss for words. "A-America!"

Rolling his eyes, the younger sat on his knees and said, "Dude, I didn't mean it sexually."

"_Gott sei Dank."_

"But babe I really wanna snuggle with you some more."

The tone of voice and his facial expression shocked Germany. America seemed really genuine, face open and showing vulnerability. There was a choice here. Say yes, and get closer. Say no, and take three steps back.

Behind him, yelling emitted from the screen. America didn't pay any attention to it, instead focusing in on Germany. With each passing second, his face grew a bit more anxious and disappointed. So, trying to push his embarrassment to the side, Germany sat down next to America. With a stiff nod, he tried to convey that he wanted to be closer too. Even taking his boyfriend's hands in his for extra measure.

America gave a small smile, and leaned in to give an Eskimo kiss.

* * *

><p>By the time the movie ended, America was lying in front of Germany, facing the TV. Germany was gently holding him against his chest, arm wrapped around the other's middle. Their legs were intertwined, and the blanket was discarded by their feet. Both were comfortable (as the pillows helped greatly), and neither wanted to get up.<p>

America reached for the remote and turned the television off. The rain still pattered against the window, the only sound except for the couple's breathing. They didn't talk. Not even whisper. Pretty soon sleep crept up on them both, a soft whisper. And they didn't fight it, they just let it take over.

Before Germany lost consciousness, he figured that relaxing wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
